The spectrum of activity of macrolides, including erythromycin, covers most relevant bacterial species responsible for upper and lower respiratory tract infections. 14-membered ring macrolides are well known for their overall efficacy, safety and lack of serious side effects. Erythromycin however is quickly degraded into inactive products in the acidic medium of the stomach resulting in low bioavailability and gastrointestinal side effects. Improvement of erythromycin pharmacokinetics has been achieved through the synthesis of more acid-stable derivatives, for example, roxithromycin, clarithromycin, and the 15-membered ring macrolide azithromycin. However, all these drugs, including 16-membered ring macrolides, present several drawbacks. They are inactive against MLSB-resistant streptococci (MLSB=Macrolides-Lincosamides-type B Streptogramines) and with the exception of azithromycin, weakly active against Haemophilus influenzae. Futhermore, the resistance of Streptococcus pneumoniae to erythromycin has increased significantly in recent years (5% to above 40%). There is a high percentage of cross-resistance to penicillin among these isolates, with a worldwide epidemic spread of 10-40% in some areas.
There is, therefore, a clear need for new macrolides that overcome the problem of pneumococcal resistance, have good pharmacokinetic properties and acid stability while continuing to be active against H. influenzae. These new macrolides will be ideal candidates for drug development in the first line therapy of upper respiratory tract infections (“URTI”) and lower respiratory tract infections (“LRTI”).
Macrolides possessing a 3-oxo moiety in place of the 3-cladinose sugar are called “ketolides.” These sophisticated molecules have displayed a significant in vitro and in vivo activity against H. influenzae and multiresistant pneumococci (Agouridas et al., J. Med. Chem.1998, 41, 4080-4100). It has been postulated that the aryl group tethered to the macrolide skeleton is crucial for activity against MLSB resistance and the C-3 keto group is important for the improved activity against efflux resistance (Ma, Or et al., J. Med. Chem. 2001, 44, 4137-4156).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,051 discloses certain 6-O-substituted-3-oxoerythromycin A derivatives. PCT application WO 97/10251, published Mar. 20, 1997, discloses intermediates useful for preparation of 6-O-methyl 3-descladinose erythromycin derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,355 discloses certain tricyclic 6-O-methyl 3-oxo erythromycin derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,780 discloses certain bicyclic 6-O-methyl-3-oxo erythromycin A derivatives (Agouridas, ROUSSEL) corresponding to EP application 596802, published May 11, 1994. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,866,549 and 6,075,011, and PCT application WO 00/78773, published Dec. 28, 2000, disclose certain 6-O-substituted erythromycin derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,269 and PCT application WO 00/62783, published Oct. 26, 2000, disclose certain 2-halo-6-O-substituted ketolide derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,171 and PCT application WO 99/21864, published May 6, 1999, disclose certain 6,11-bridged erythromycin derivatives.